


If You Wanna Be My Lover

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this is crack. Um, I blame it all on Victoria Beckham (Posh Spice!) being on Jay Leno last night. I got the image of Sam Winchester singing this song in my head and couldn't get the image out. Sooper-speedy beta by <a href="http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/"></a><b>arabella_hope</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Be My Lover

When Dean is sixteen, Sam, pudgy and twelve, takes to singing The Spice Girls' 'Wannabe,' loudly and repeatedly during the long hours they are cooped up together in the Impala. Sam likes the song well enough, but his main motivation is to annoy his suddenly 'too-cool-for-kid-stuff' brother. It works.

Years later, after Stanford, after Jess, they start up again what they originally started when Sam himself was sixteen. One night, while Dean is balls-deep inside of his brother, he starts to hum 'Wannabe' under his breath. Sam cuffs him upside the head but when he comes moments later, he's laughing.


End file.
